One destinyOne sky
by Kairi Hikari
Summary: Una pequeña niña va en busca de las 5 princesas..¿Lograra hacerlo?UA (Universo Alterno)Fic dedicado a Mewthree-san!. Cap.1!


Kairi:Hola amigos!!!=D...aquí les tengo otra de mis historias...ninguna a tenido un solo review U.U...ando muy enfermita!!pofavor!!compadézcanme de algo!!T.T...Enjoy it!  
  
[b]1.-Introducción"[/b] .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -bien...ya esta decidido..tu hiras por las princesas.....entendido??-se escucho la voz proveniente de una aura oscura....El lugar se encontraba completamente oscuro y con poca luz....estaba desierto, si no fuera por la aura oscura y una pequeña personita que se encontraba enfrente de ella...parecia no tenerle miedo....ya que se encontraba parada firmemente frente a la aura - me entiendes numero 18907??-  
  
-Choi!-respondio la diminuta persona...mientras hacía una reverencia y desaparecia misteriosamente...  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Toco sus labios por quinta vez...y recordo como su amado se habia alejado de ella .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¿Me lo prometes?-una sonrisa se poso por sus labios rosados  
  
-¿Cómo crees que le rompere una promesa a mí ser mas amado??-se acerco a su rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios..-Lo prometo....- presiono sus labios contra los de ella...la abrazo y beso su frente...se dio media vuelta y emprendio su camino... Una lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas.....observando como su amado se alejaba de ella...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Ya han pasado 5 años....y todavía se siente ese calor en sus labios....como deseario que el la tuviera en sus fuertes brazos....pero decido ir lejos por una ilusion, que nunca se volvera realidad...buscar la gema dorada....esa gema que daria la vida eterna a cualquier ser vivo....abrazo sus piernas, y oculto su rostro entre ellas  
  
-Choi?-una pequeña y diminuta voz se escucho por la habitación....la joven ignoro por completo ese sonido....en ese momento no le importaba nada, solo que su ser querido estuviera junto a ella  
  
-Choi?-la voz se escucho un poco mas fuerte, se volteo con algunas marcas de lagrimas sobre sus mejillas.....miro a todos lados de la habitación....se encontraba desierta....Sintio un escalofrio detrás de ella...se dio media vuelta lentamente..lentamente....  
  
Un grito retumbo sobre la habitación....tomo un cojín y se lo arrojo a esa cosa...o a esa persona...  
  
-Choi!!!-grito dolorosamente la persona....  
  
-quien demonios eres y que quieres!!!????-la joven lo amenazo con otro cojín en la mano, dispuesta a arrojárselo...la personita..o criatura...sollozo débilmente..la joven no podía observar muy bien el rostro de esa persona....pero se veía muy pequeña....como aproximadamente de unos 3 años de edad...su cabello color rojizo recojido en dos colitas altas, con dos rulos delgados al final de las colitas, no podía observar sus ojos, ya que los mantenia cerrados....  
  
-Oh!dios mío!!!disculpame mucho!!!-tomo a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos...  
  
-C-choi...-dijo la pequeña niña débilmente....para luego abrir sus ojos ampliamente y reirse a carcajadas  
  
-Eh?O.O...de que te ries??acaso tengo monos en la cara??¬.¬-la pequeña niña deslizaba lagrimas de risa por sus rojizas mejillas....  
  
-choi!!!!XDDD....-despues de algunos segundos, la pequeña paro de reirse  
  
-podrias decirme...Quienes son tus padres??-pregunto la joven, que a los pocos minutos habia traido una charola con un vaso de jugo, algunos caramelos y una taza de té para ella  
  
-Choi?O.O-pregunto la pequeña criatura...rascándose la cabeza confusamente  
  
-Tus padres...acaso no tienes??-pregunto la joven...mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. La pequeña tomo el vaso de jugo y lo examino curiosamente..como si nunca hubiera visto algo parecido a eso.  
  
-mmm?O.O...¿Qué pasa?....no te gusta el jugo?-pregunto la joven un tanto confusa  
  
-Choi?O.O-volvio a preguntar la pequeña...mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba a la chica-Choi??-  
  
-bueno....¿Cómo te llamas?-la joven intento cambiar el tema de los padres..ya que le hacian recordar horribles recuerdos...  
  
-Choi??...-la pequeña ignoro a la joven y empezo a examinar el cuarto...Una pequeña cama se encontraba pegada a la pared, un ropero, tambien pequeño, la pequeña miro la mesita de noche...Un retrato se encontraba sobre ella..  
  
-Te llamas Choi?-pregunto la joven-bien!..yo me llamo Tomoki =D-sonrio la joven de cabellos rosados adornados en dos coletas altas (o colitas), sus ojos azul cielo destellaban brillo...La pequeña ignoro completamente a la joven y se dejo llevar por el retrato sobre la mesita de noche...  
  
-Choi...-la pequeña tomo el retrato sobre sus manos, mostraba a un joven de cabellos desordenados color blancos y ojos azules...la pequeña cerro sus ojos...  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tomoki...el cuerpo de la pequeña comenzo a brillar de un color dorado...la joven miro asustada a la pequeña....El cuarto se volvio oscuro y frío..La joven ahogo un grito y miro a la pequeña murmurar algunas palabras..no entendia muy bien lo que decia, pero estaba hablando otro idioma que no era el español...  
  
-[i]"One destiny...One sky"[/i]-murmuro la pequeña...Tomoki había entendido el mensaje....la oscuridad se expandia cada vez mas....Tomoki miro nerviosamente alrededor....una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla....lagrima de miedo...La oscuridad se desvanecio....La luz resplandecio el lugar, abrio sus ojos.  
  
-eh?....un momento..esta no es mí habitación!!!!-grito asustada, el lugar en donde se encontraba había muchas flores, pasto totalmente verde, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, sin una nube a la vista y el sol resplandecia fuertemente..miro a su alrededor, tratando de encontra a Choi  
  
-Choi?donde estas??-pregunto la joven, obteniendo como respuesta el silencio...  
  
-emm...d-disculpa...¿Qui-ien e-eres?-pregunto una voz timida, Tomoki se volteo...detrás de ella se encontraba una joven de cortos cabellos rosados..en sus brazos, se encontraba una pequeña niña gravemente lastimada..  
  
-Choi!-  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kairi:listo!!espero que les haya gustado este capitulo @.@...batalle mushio TT.TT....por favor!!dejen Reviews!!!  
  
Este fic esta dedicado a Mewthree-san =D....Good-bye!!  
  
Proximo capitulo: "La tipica chica timida" 


End file.
